xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Dantas
"You can't live in fear." Twilight Dantas is one of the most powerful deities, next to God Almighty and Darth Kraynos, and is the second Primary Deuteragonist in the FOD universe, next to Darth Kraynos. Appearance Dantas shares the same characteristics as a Wolfian does, but in the class of an Alpha Omega type. He has red eyes. White long hair that extends through the waist area. White fur. Tall, well-built and muscular. And wears an attire mostly of white, black, and grey: white gloves with black designs, white pants that have black and grey designs, along with shoulder and elbow pads that are in the color of silver-grey. He also carries his amulet that he makes varients of for his family bloodline. Personality Personality-wise, Twilight Dantas is calm, cool, serious, stubborn, energetic, intelligent, courageous, and overall fearless. Dantas usually tries to keep himself in a calm and cool composure, and never lets his focus waver from sight. He even tends to be serious in terms of battle and conversations. He has even been shown to be perfectly honest and sincere, thus makng him very trust-worthy and dependable to others. Dantas has a courageous and fearless heart of a warrior, and would risk his own life to do what he feels right, thus making him very brave yet stubborn to his enemies. His fearlessness often gives him a highly charismatic aura about him that endowes many others to follow him, which Revan commented that it's a trait that Zack also holds in regards many situations. His lack of fear is often confused for pride and arrogance, as stated by God and Zarvik, making it seem as if he is vulnerable to many unexpected actions. However, Dantas is fully aware of his own limits, and only remains fearless because fear is a way to get killed and lead one's self to hesitation. Due to this reason, his fearlessness is only a means to fulfill his oaths to protect his friends and family from harm's way. Due to this, along with a strong sense of selflessness, Dantas would even sacrifice himself to save those dear to him, as demonstrated when he gave his life to seal away Urizen. However, despite these certain traits, He also has a comical side to him, as he tends to be energetic and playful to his family. He even has a very perverted side to him, as he tends to instinctly grope Helena numerous times and ends up being slapped in the face, though Helena didn't mind but did so by reflex. Zack's friends then deducted that Zack Xargus and his certain incarnations, and his Darksider, have been given this trait from Dantas's genes. His absolute favorite food is Pizza. His favorite drink is Coca-Cola. His favorite fruits are Apples. And his favorite dessert is Chocolate. His hobbies involve swimming into oceans and jogging around areas to keep up the work around his everyday life. History During the time of creation, Aurora--the Mother of Creation--created Twilight Dantas after she created God Almighty. She bestowed Dantas as a deity of twilight, who borders between light and darkness to keep them in balance, and allowing him to see visions of the future as a prophecy recipient. The Legendary Twilight Savior Arc (Bonus 4) Immediately after her death, Aurora then gives a prophecy to Dantas about the two who will fight in "The Final War": God Almighty and Darth Kraynos. Upon receiving this prophecy, Dantas ventured to Sith'aria in the realm of complete darkness. He entered the door, and found himself stunned that it was not what many described it to be. Seeing all the wonders of Sith'aria as a blissful paradise, Dantas felt a surge of excitement and played around the firlds, oceans, and even the flower beds with countless animals that reside peacefully. Darth Kraynos appears in front of Dantas when he was enjoying the realm of Sith'aria. He immediately noticed that Dantas was very fond of roses, and asked him if he's from around here. Dantas was about to tell him no but as he smeeled the yellow roses, he then began to sneeze heavily. Kraynos then says that he must be alergic to yellow ones: as everyone tends to avoid them. He then gives Dantas a hankerchif to wipe his nose. Dantas then asks who he is, and Kraynos completely forgot to introduce himself. He tell him that his name is Darth Kraynos with a smaile and his hand out, and asks what Dantas' name is. Completely surprised to the Kraynos in the flesh, Dantas both shocked and surprised. But after a few seconds he then tells him his name is Twilight Dantas. As Kraynos gives a tour of Sith'aria to Dantas, he showed him the kingdoms that exist even in the outside cities, zoos that have numerous animals, and even gave him the pleasure of going to a Pizza Restuarant, much to Dantas' eargerness. After the tour, Kraynos then took Dantas to the top of his castle, where they can see all of the surroundings of Sith'aria. After a moment of thinking, Dantas then asks Kraynos a question, Kraynos then asks what it is, and Dantas then says "What is your dream that you wish to have?", which momentarily surprises Kraynos. Kraynos then tells him that he wants to bring all of the people from all sides of the infinite existance to live in peace and never bring about wars. He hates wars, and doesn't want those he knows and cares about to get hurt in them. He clarifies that war and domination will only bring sorrow and hatred to those that have suffered from the cruelties of war. He wants to be the kind of person that can lead all those from all sides to come and live in harmony and peace. He then finishes by saying "To bring peace, love, and harmony to all sides of existance, that is my dream." After hearing this, Dantas finally comes to accept Kraynos as a kind and loving person that anyone can trust, and knows that Kraynos can't be the "Evil one" that he read from a vision. By the next day, Dantas prepares to go to the realm of heaven to see what it's like, as Kraynos starts running to see him off. He asks why Dantas is leaving, as it has only been two days he's been in Sith'aria. Dantas tells him not to worry because he'll soon be back within a week. After much reassurence, Kraynos then hopes that he be back soon, 'cause he'll be giving Dantas a welcome home party in Sith'aria since he is best friend, and even tells him that Dantas is like a big brother to him. Hearing this, Dantas then scruffs Kraynos' head and smiles while saying he'll soon be back. When Dantas is fighting God Almighty to a standstill, Kraynos then rushed to save him. As Dantas succeeded in destroying the bridge to Sith'aria and Heaven, he is then rendered unconscious and is then taken to recover from his injuries. As he wakes, he finds Kraynos beside him and wonders if he helped him heal his injuries. Kraynos then told him that it was his nurses that healed Dantas from the battle, though he did helped take him to the hospital. Dantas then revealed to Kraynos that he was on a mission to discover about the prophecy that hold a great deal of disaster, and admits that he originally thought that Kraynos was the "evil one" from the prophecy. But after knowing Kraynos, he comes to believe that he isn't the evil one, but that it is God Almighty that is the one of evil. He apologizes to Kraynos about the misunderstanding, but is surprised to see that Kraynos doesn't hate him for it and just laughs at the thought. Kraynos then wonders if Dantas will stay in Sith'aria, as he is always welcome to be a part of a family. Feeling more happy than before, Dantas gladly accepts the offer, and pads Kraynos on the shoulder while calling him his little brother. When Dantas and Kraynos go to the Grand Ball to enjoy the entertainment, they unknownably meet Helena when she makes the final act. When the headman summons the "Beautiful, exotic, insightful" Helena then makes the scene. Dantas is extremely fascinated by her appearance and even drops his drink and pizza from her intoxicating feature, as he says to himself "I think I just fell in love". When Helena asks the audience if there is anyone brave enough to be her assistant, everyone raises their hands but Dantas, to which she chooses him. She quickly grabs his wrist and places him on the grand chair and smoothly and gentley places her hands on his face. She begins to trace every touch on him and then places his hands on her face. As this happens, she begins to glow with her hair starting at the top and then sees a vision. She then asks who Dantas is. He replies his name as Twilight Dantas, the deity of twilight, and the wolfian god of Wolfia. She then gets up and dances to the audience. After the performance, she then heads to her room and questions herself about Dantas. When Dantas goes to Helena after getting some date advice from Kraynos, she meets him at a pizza restaurant and is surprised to see a deity like him to ever come to a place like this, and Dantas says that this is his favorite place. She talks to him about the Grand Ball and wonders if he liked it. He did and was greatly fascinated to have seen Helena for the first time. Helena begins to wonder if he has somehow began to fall in love with her, and Dantas just suddenly chokes from hearing this. He's surprised to know that Helena saw right through him and wonders if she's psychic. Though she just tells him that she knew when she felt his face. As Dantas is drinking his drink, Helena then acts all bored and wonders what to do. Dantas then wonders if she is one for excitement, and Helena says that she is also one for surprises, and Dantas somehow reacts to it, but gets back to his business. Helena then wonders what's on his mind, and smoothly holds his hand firmly, and Dantas slightly blushes from this with embarrassment. Helena, without Dantas knowing, is actually seeing his thoughts and knows that Dantas has very strong romantic feelings that are burning within him, and even sees herself in them. Helena then opens her eyes and tells Dantas that he had just imagined her of what he thoguht her to be, and Dantas spews out his drink in response of shock and surprise on the owner of the restaurant. Dantas then cleans his face and can hardly say anything out of total embarressment. Helena then holds onto his arm, and smiles to him that she really likes him for the way he is, and Dantas seems a little relieved and just let's Helena hold his arm and he blushes. When Dantas is out for a long walk and shopping for grocheries and clothing, he sees Helena again and wonders what she's doing today. Helena says that she's wondering if he can go on a date with her, and Dantas speechless of the offer. He accepts, and they go out. They venture to the near Forest of Tranquility, and are having a good time. Dantas admits to himself that he never thought that Helena would just go off and offer him a date so easily. Helena giggles and says that she simply wanted to go out with him on a date, and it wasn't that hard than he thinked. They look around the forest and the well from the street, and Helena just looks to Dantas constantly. Dantas then notices this and asks her if he has something on his face, but ends up tripping into the well by mistake and Helena laughs at this. Dantas is embarressed and Helena helps him out. Dantas then dries himself up in a jiffy, and says to go to a restaurant for a proper dinner, and Helena agrees. While they head for a fancy restaurant, Helena then stops for a moment, and Dantas then stops as well to ask her if something's wrong. She simply says that she finds this funny and then slightly turns her head and asks Dantas if he enjoys her being in his company. Dantas then slightly blushes in confusion, but says that he really does enjoy her being around him and that it's almost as if they were destined to be going out with each other and be together, and Dantas says then unexpectedly, and is turning red while coverin his mouth. Helena just smiles heartfully and even thinks that perhaps they were destined to be together, and wonders where that will lead in the future. Dantas then questions himself about this "future", and Helena walks to him and holds onto his arm and they go straight for the nearby restaurant. When Dantas goes to see Helena in the hotel, she appears undressed and completely nude and sexually greets Dantas for coming, causing Dantas to be greatly surprised and his face turns red while slightly turning his head around. Helena wonders if Dantas has ever seen a naked woman before, with Dantas' shyly saying no and slightly places his hand on his face. She begins to tease him about if he ever had the idea of ever sleeping with women his entire life, though Dantas replies that he never had the pleasure, seeing as he has always been busy keeping things safe and well. Helena then stands up lands on his chest, which gets Dantas startled and asks if Dantas will be gentle with her, though Dantas doesn't answer. Helena then turns his head to her and kisses him passionately, and Dantas is further stunned by it. However, he finds it to be very intoxicating, and places his hands on her shoulders. Dantas then lands on the bed on his back with Helena, with himself being undressed. They soon have intercourse and Dantas has never felt so great in eons. Helena is pleased to see Dantas enjoying this and places herself on top of him and begins to moan from the pleasurable intercourse, while Dantas soon begins to ejaculate at any given moment. As they finally reach their climax, Helena thanks Dantas and kisses him as they fall asleep. In the morning, Helena gives a little kiss on the cheek to Dantas, who wakes up, and and tells him good morning. As they got dressed in an hour, snow falls over within the day, and Dantas and Helena are seen walking around the park. Helena gleefully asks Dantas if he's wanting to go and see a movie today, and Dantas agrees, and they kiss at that moment. As they go to a movie theatre, Helena wonders if they'll see Kraynos again, and Dantas says that they will. Helena, as she subtly holds onto his arm, says that she knows that Kraynos gave him some dates advices, and Dantas is startled of it, but Helena says it's fine, since Dantas doesn't know much of dates, and Dantas is slightly relieved but down, and Helena simply holds his arm in happy joy. When Kraynos sees Dantas with Helena, who is holding Dantas by the arm while looking very happy, she greets Kraynos and tells him that Dantas and her going to get married by next week. Kraynos is glad to know that they're going to be a married couple and congratulates them for it. But Helena tells that that's not all, and tells him that she's even more happy because she's pregnant with Dantas' child, much to Kraynos' shock and greater surprise. Kraynos tends to Helena's Dantas' wedding and is glad for them. She wonders if Kraynos will be at the hospital when she has her child, to which answers yes. On the day before giving birth, Helena wonders if Dantas will stay by her side and perhaps pass away with her when she dies of old age. Dantas replies that he will, as deities can die whenever they want to, but only if it is necessary, and being that he loves Helena more than anything, he would gladly pass away with her into Paradise, much to her appeasement and smiles from it. By the nineth month and at night of giving birth, Helena is blessed with a baby boy and the couple name their son Alexander Xargus, while Kraynos looks happily for Dantas to finally have a family of his own and wonders if he himself might have a family soon. The Legion of Kraynos Chronicles Arc (Bonus 3) The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dueling Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Powers & Abilities *'Incalculable Strength:' *'Incalculable Speed:' *'Incalculable Agility:' *'Incalculable Reflexes:' *'Incalculable Flexibility:' *'Incalculable Endurance:' *'Incalculable Durability:' *'Incalculable Power Level:' *'Incalculable Awareness:' *'Twilight Cerunga:' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' *'Master Strategist & Tactition:' Wolfian God Form When Dantas goes into full throttle, he then turns into his Wolfian God Form that can be a match to God's full-power. It has the following abilities: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' *'Enhanced Twilight Cerunga:' *'Enhanced Senses:' *'Beams of Twilight:' *'Twilight Shield:' *'Twilight Teleportation:' Ultimate Attacks/Finishers *'Twilight Mass Explosion:' *'Twilight Cerunga (Full-Power):' *'Twilight Triangle Seal:' Weapons Twilight Dantas wields his Dual Katanas when he was *'Twilight Dual Katanas:' Family & Relatives *Helena Xargus: Wife *Alexander Xargus: Son *Eileen Xargus: Daughter-in-Law *Viloura Xargus: Granddaughter *Darth Kraynos: Grandson-in-Law *Zack Xargus: Great-Grandson *Diana Xargus: Great-Granddaughter *Jacob Xargus: 2nd Great-Grandson Relationships Zack Xargus Darth Kraynos Helena Xargus Alexander Xargus Eileen Xargus Viloura Xargus God Almighty Karnik Xen Lucian Xen Quotes *"You can't live in fear." *(to God) "By my perspective, Kraynos is more of a true deity than the inferior one that you describe." *"When I fight, I always take it seriously." *"Like Kraynos, I, too, seek to bring peace to all sides of infinite existence." *(to God) "You can drown in nothingness! YOU are the only one who is full of evil, arrogance, and cowardice in my eyes." Trivia